History Alterverse - Tanks!
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: a Fanfiction set in the Alternate universe setting in WW2 where almost all of the war machine such as Tanks, Warship, and airplanes were personified as a girl. Not to be confused with Strike witches, this one-shot story is a basis of introduction to my novel depicting ww2 battle. In this story, the primary focus is to some of the notable tank battle in the History.


**-Story Setting Introduction-**

**_Set in the alternate what-if universe where the infamous war machine such as Battleship, tanks, and fighter plane were personified by girls [exclude some Transport based vehicle and Aircraft carrier], while world war 2 was fought with different perspective; the 'tank girls' mentioned in the story are gifted with magical powers that enable them to use their power at the same level of real Militaristic firepower, via their armor, gun performance, and speed. Note that the girls used specially designed ww2 rifles that was made so that their rifle absorb their magical power; turning their rifle as powerful as the tank gun itself. Most of the character mentioned here; some of them were real, while most were inspired by famous tank commander/group/ gunner. As for the Historical part, they were modified from the true account in the WW2 history._**

* * *

**-June 23~24 1941, Battle of Raseiniai; Dubysa Bridgehead, Raseiniai, Lithuania-**

"So Comrade, are you sure about this?" Petrushka, the T34 medium tank asked her comrade Valeriya, the KV-2 heavy tank.

"Don't worry comrade Petrushka... I'll stall that facist bastard long enough for you guys to fall back"

"Stalin will be proud for this" said one of the men behind her, as the last soldier boarded he truck, the soon left the bridgehead, leaving Valeriya on her own to defend the bridgehead. Armed with her PTRS anti-tank rifle, she then reached for her binocular, seeing the German's 6th Panzer division on their way to set up beachhead in the Dubysa river.

"You fascist dog... you'll never and will ever set foot on the motherland even further..." Valeriya clenching her teeth as the 6th panzer division tanks armada; a force full of Panzer 35 girls, Panzer II and III girls, supported by Panzer IV girls.

Aiming down the sight of her scoped PTRS Anti-tank rifle, she opened fire; ripping the German's weak armor force with the devastating power of the 14.5mm anti-tank round to their chest.

"Achtung, Panzer! Commander, the panzer is shredding us into pieces!"

"Don't hold back! Return fire!"

"What the... we can't even penetrate her armor!"

As Valeriya continue to be rained down by bullet fire from the tank; which as easily deflected by her superior 'armor', she calmly pick her target one by one, shooting the tanks with her semi-automatic Anti-tank rifle. However, as the battle progress, her patients were tested, after her rifle tend to jam in the middle of the battle, forcing her to pull out her Tokarev sidearm, with the occasional of throwing back the grenade that was threw at her.

"Heh... facist dog seems hard to reach me..." said Valeriya, stressfully loading her rifle with the 5-clip 14.5mm round. Little that she knows, she was totally encircled, to the last bullet she fired, she finally run out of ammo; In the end, she was totally encircled, leaving her with no choice but forcefully to surrender to the enemy.

"Sir, we've caught her" said one of the soldiers, finished restraining Valeriya.

"Hmm...what's your name, Soldier?" General Wilhelm Ritter von Thoma asked her. However, Valeriya could only keep her mouth in silence.

"Can't answer the question? Well then..." Wilhelm then picks the Kar98k rifle from one of the soldier and began to execute her.

"Kill me, you can't and will never break our spirit down..." said Valeriya to the General as she was prepared for the execution.

"I know that, that's why you'll be 'helping' us" said Wilhem, knocking her out by a hit to her head with the rifle's butt stock.

"Sir, why aren't we executing her? She killed so many of our 'sisters' in the battle" said one of the Panzer III girls.

"She may be useful for our technology improvement" said Wilhelm.

Meanwhile, far across the border, Petrushka could only hope that she will meet Valeriya back someday.

"Do you hear that?"

"No, why?"

"That's the sound of silence of the bridgehead now being overunned"

* * *

**-16 July 1943, Operation Citadel; Kursk-**

"Another one down!" the medic dragged one of the Ferdinand girl to cover, after being hit by an unknown tank. Due to the heavy weight of the Ferdinand girls in general, it needs 4 medics just to pull out the injured Ferdinand out from the battle; in the midst the battle ravaged between the Russian and German armor engagement; in what was called as 'the largest tank battle in history'.

Meanwhile n the soviet line, Tatyana, an ISU-152 armed with PTRD-41 anti-tank rifle, getting ready to engage another target, loading the 14.5m anti-tank round to her single-shot anti-tank rifle.

"Tatyana, target sighted" said Irina, spotting an enemy tank destroyer from the other side. The SU-100 tank destroyer then open fire; shooting the enemy's belt with her Mosin Nagant sniper rifle, before the ISU-152 engage the Ferdinand tank destroyer with Highly explosive round to their chest. It was lucky for the Ferdinand that the ISU shot can't even penetrate their armor, as the shot just cause spalling to their body; putting them unconsious.

"Katerina, spot any target?" one of the Panther girl asked her, cleaning her FG42 rifle.

"No, no target..." the Tiger girl replied, scanning the battlefield for any promising target. Laying low on the ground, she aimed her Gewehr 43 sniper rifle; next to a group of Jagdpanzer IV tank destroyer girl.

"This will be a long long long battle" General Walther Model sighed, supervising the battle from the distance.

* * *

**-18 January 1944, days after Battle of Monte Cassino started-**

"Are you ready for this?" said Orianna, loading her M1 carbine while peeking behind the wall.

"Hell yeah" Carissa replied, gripping her M1 Carbine tightly as they prepare to engage the enemy. As the first hellcat on the battlefield, their usefulness was soon tested on their first mission after given the order of attacking the defended fort on the hill of Monte Cassino.

Amidst the ravaged Italian battlefield landscape, the M10 girls behind the line trying to provide cover fire with their indirect stray fire into the hill of Monte Cassino. Although the M10 girls knew they weren't designed as indirect 'artillery' fire provider, they were obliged to fulfil the duty, considering that the 155mm artillery didn't arrive yet in the Italian theatre. In the Air, the allied force continue with their bombing and strafing; the P40 girls with their .30cal machine gun on their strafing runs, while the B-17 bomber girls dropping out their bomb payloads into the dug-in enemy at the mountain. Other commonwealth allied force was also present in the area; such as the New Zealand infatry squad, Sikh and Gurkha infantry squad, South African M10 Wolverine group, and Canadian group; all which focus their objective on one thing, Monte Cassino.

"Dammit, my barrel is damaged...sigh... not again..." said Clara, checking her Thompson M1A1 Submachine gun, as her M10 group continue to provide random fire to the enemy.

"That's your 5th time already" said her friend, loading fresh magazine to her Submachine gun.

"Don't complain too much girls, it's our job, we just follow orders" her sergeant reminds her.

Meanwhile east of the valley, Carissa and her sister Orianna begin to commence their attack to the enemy armor concentration. They quickly slide across the ground with their relatively blinding speed across the battlefield; thanks to their specially designed rollerblade shoes that channel their 'power' into their advantage, relying to their light weapon and swift move to get across the battlefield.

"Sir, two enemy sighted; unknown tank moving fast from the valley"

"Dispatch the 2nd panzer group to intercept them."

"Roger"

Soon, a group of 4 Panzer IV tank was dispatched to intercept the incoming tank. As the target became close, the Panzer IV began their attack by opening fire to the incoming enemy.

"Scheisse, they're too fast!"

"Recalibrating my sight!"

"I'm hit!"

"Achtung! Your left!"

It's a blessing to both Carissa and Orianna that their magical power was well-suited for the technology designed for them. Dodging each incoming shot with ease, Carissa and Orianna continue to engage the Panzer IV group, flanking them with such agility, it stunned the panzer group; both from afar and close to them. Within minutes to spare, they finished engaging the panzer IV group, injuring them before moving on with their primary objective, to storm the defending enemy at the hill.

* * *

**-13 June 1944, One week after D-day; Villers bocage, France-**

As Michelle Wittmann daringly enter the village on her own, her Gewehr 43 sniper rifle lock and loaded, ready to pounce the incoming British force; the 7th armored force 'Desert rats' that was made famous in the North African campaign.

"Britishze panzergruppen... pfft...merely a coward" Michelle felt disgusted as the British Cromwell group march across the town.

"This is Tiger 007, commencing our attack" Michelle reports to the radio as then she entered the town, ambushing the transport truck first before moving into lighter armored vehicle.

One by one, she engages the Cromwell tank group in the tight-urban area of the village; as close as point-blank attack of 50 meter apart to each other.

"Haha, easy picking!" She continue to engage the attacking British panzer group sporadically; on one moment she headshot one of the Cromwell girl; the next thing happen, she pulled out her Walther sidearm and grenade on a suicidal frontal attack to the enemy, despite the risk that the Cromwell can defeat her at point blank with almost as effective as her engaging them from afar.

Suddenly, a bullet hissed next to her ear; a missed shot from the Sherman firefly right around the corner. A ten seconds of silence followed before Michelle retaliate by putting a single round from her sniper rifle to the Sherman Firefly's head; instant kill to the Sherman firefly.

"I think... that's it for now..." said Michelle, looking at the carnage she caused in just 30 seconds of her 'spastic' battle against the feared Desert rats armored force."This is Tiger 007, were pulling back...I've done considerable damage here"

However, a British anti-tank gun managed to acquire her from behind. Without knowing it, the British Antitank gun fired its shells towards Michelle, hitting her left leg in the process. Michelle; surprised on what happened just now, screamed under pain after the shot injured her leg. Rendering her immobilized, she leans against the wall, trying to move forward out from the town. The next thing she knew, she stared at the barrel of the Lee Einfeld no.4 rifle aimed by the Cromwell girl staring at her.

"Surrender now, and we will let you live!" the British commander warned her; advising her to surrender. Soon Michelle was surrounded by several British soldiers and armored force.

"Hehehe..." a faint laugh was heard from Michelle's mouth as she raised her hand to the air. As the British tank girl began closing to her, Michelle then pulled her sidearm, killing several of the tanks before popping out smoke grenade. Mustering her strength, she dashed into the bush, whilst the enemy randomly spread their fire.

After several minutes making her way out from Villers Bocage, she was determined to come back to the Village in revenge on after what they done to her. 58 days later, Michelle's fate was sealed when she was killed in _Saint-Aignan-De-Cramesnil_ after participating an Operation ordered by her commander, Division commander Kurt Meyer. Apparently, she was killed by a Canadian Sherman firefly named Janette Ekin.

* * *

**-8 January 1945, Operation Nordwind; Rimling, France -**

"So, what do you think?" Nancy, the defecting Sherman tank asked her friend; Erika, MG42-armed Jagdtiger girl. As they march for the city of Rimling in order to flank the Allied force, Nancy decides to fill some time with asking Erika some questions.

"Think of what?" Erika replied, asking her back.

"Is this mission will be a success or what?" asked Nancy.

"I'm not sure about that...honestly...I'm—"unfortunately before she could continue her words, a fatal shot landed to her heart, instantly killing her.

"Ambush!" one of the soldiers alarmed the other.

"Erika!" Nancy as shocked on what happened to her friend, but the next thing happened, another shot fired, this time killing Nancy. Shocked on what happened, the other tanks; include other Jagdtiger panicked because they were attacked by an unknown assailant out from nowhere.

"Retreat!" one of the soldier retreated, after thinking that they were attacked by some unseen anti-tank squad.

"Sir, i've managed to repel the enemy away, the German Panzergrenadiers withdraw from the battle" Andrea from the 776th Tank Destroyer Battalion reported the current situation after engaging the German panzer group on her own. Deep inside her heart, she was overjoyed after crediting for the first Jagdtiger kill for the allied force, all done by one single M36 tank; on her own. She then slinged her M1918 BAR to her back before retreating to headquarter.


End file.
